Zoom Bob
by SydCryn
Summary: Bob goes for a Ride


Author's Notes: I was on my way to NY on a road trip looking out the window with a considerable amount of boredom when this idea started leaking into my brain and I decided to write it down. I adore the new Mazda commercials that feature the Zoom Zoom Zoom song. So, I decided to make my own commercial. *wicked grin* I would recommend downloading the song and playing it while you read for 'atmosphere', especially for those who may have /no/ clue what I'm talking about. I'm currently in the process of trying to weasel a guy I know that actually works for Mazda into sending me a tape with all the commerials on it and hopefully some other goodies. :) I'm thinking graphic manipulation.  
  
For anyone who has no clue who Bob the hamster is you might want to drop into my Author Profile and read 'Meet Bob'. There's about four other fics in there as well about Bob. :) Humor to the extreme. :)  
  
One last note, (I swear!). No, Bats would nomrally not let Bob be caught dead near the Batmobile again, but I made a little acception.  
  
Now, the 'modified' commerical:  
  
*Fades into picture from black*  
  
The sun is in the process of setting over the desert and in the distance three mini tornados can be seen rising off of the desert floor, getting closer and closer. After a few seconds black specs appear amidst the tornadoes, but before the brain can register the specs getting nearer they're past and the only thing seen is a retreating flame.  
  
*switch camer view to straight in front of the three moving vehicles*  
  
On the left the Red Bird travels along, easily keeping pace with the other two vehicles despite the fact it is the smallest. Robin, the Boy Wonder, is perched comfortably on top while his cape is buffeted around in the wind behind him. His body is leaning slightly forward, just enough to give him a determined stance. The only form of expression on his face is a slight curving upward of the corners of his mouth. His eyes are aimed straightforward, not moving an inch left or right.  
  
The vehicle on the far right is a slightly larger motorcycle, almost completely black except for some swatches of bright blue on the sides. Long black-encased legs are almost invisible against the sides. Said legs lead the eye upward toward a muscular torso and the symbol of Nightwing emblazoned across the chest area. The shoulders curve inward toward the neck. The expression on his face is similar to that of Robin's, but without the small smile. He is in total control, not one iota of his intense focus wavering the course in front of him.  
  
The two motorcycles seem to act as an escort for the center vehicle, but yet this low-slung car has such an immense present that it needs no escort to proclaim it's greatness. It is the Batmobile. All else is merely a shadow in it's presence. Behind the wheel is the Bat himself, his tall ears seemingly sharp enough to cut through skin. The grim set of his jaw tells us more about his personality than his two more open-faced companion. It speaks of hardship, pain, and loss, as well as a determination to avenge those citizens of the world who have had wrong committed against them.  
  
*camer begins to slowly zoom in on the hood of the Batmobile*  
  
Attached to the sleek hood of the Batmobile is a small patch of color. As it gets closer it starts to become more clear until the patch of color can be identified as fur. Closer yet until the fur becomes a small off-white colored hamster that is firmly attached to the Batmobile.  
  
*camera pulls away a little bit to allow the Batmobile to pass...turns to follow the Batmobile and we can see Bob's fur flying in all different directions and his ears flopping madly in the wind...then the car is past and all we see is the flame from the engine of the Batmobile...Switch to overhead view of all three*  
  
As one Robin and Nightwing veer off from the straightforward path. Robin to the right, Nightwing to the left.  
  
*camera starts to zoom in on Robin, but doesn't get too close*  
  
The Red Bird moves so effortlessly that it doesn't even look like anyone is controlling it. It moves sharply left and then more smoothly back to the right while Robin's yellow and black cape barely skims the ground as the cycle is tilted.  
  
*camera does a similar angle with Nightwing*  
  
The 'Wing Cycle mimics the Red Bird perfectly in her moves, swooping back and forth all the while maintaing its forward momentum.  
  
*camera swings out to encompass all three again*  
  
Robin and Nightwing both begin to curve toward the Batmovile that had continued straight and steady while it's companioins curved through the hot desert. the three finally meet and for a total of two seconds they look exactly as they had at the beginning. Then in perfect unison all three vehicles are sent into a spin which turns them 180 degrees and grinds them to a stop.  
  
*camera pans from left to right cross the three heroes now at a stand still. Robin and Nightwing with their arms crossed. Camera pulls out quickly to desert view which now has a Bat symbol marking it's surface...Camera zooms in quickly to Bob*  
  
Bob's eyes grow slightly widers and moves his arms slightly apart. A whisper of sound escapes his lips that sounds suspiciously like "Zoom, Zoom"  
  
*screen blacks to reveal white block lettering*  
  
Have An Adventure.  
Adopt A Hamster.  
  
*In Small Print*  
  
This message is brought to you by B&D, YnB, and The Council for the Betterment of Hamster Living Conditions. 


End file.
